Kid Icarus: Unknown
by Steven Troya
Summary: A thought occurs; who are the Aurum and where exactly do they reside? Find out in this epic story as Pit and Palutena face off against the Aurum once again, joined by Viridi and Hades! Will they able to stop the Aurum's wrath once again?
1. Prologue: The Aurum

Prologue: Aurum Beta

"The Aurum were humanity's greatest threat."

"What about Hades?"

"Him too, but unlike Hades, humans would never be able to come back to Earth if the Aurum had succeeded in their plans."

Pit stood with arms folded as he looked onto the display in front of him. It was the same display he used to watch the fight between Mario and Kirby. The difference from then and now was that it was replaying the Aurum's invasion. It showed as the fleet began their harvest.

"Where do the Aurum truly come from anyway?" Pit asked, eyes closed as he pretended to be in deep thought.

"Like Pyrrhon said, they come from and return to nothing. They are beckoned by chaos…or so he says. I have my own theories." Even as she said this, Palutena couldn't believe it. If the Aurum truly came from nothing, could it be some kind of warning from a higher being…? No, they HAVE to return to something. Something she can't possibly detect.

Far away, in a galaxy unknown…

Fleets of Aurum ships floated around mindlessly. Something spoke—

"Pyrrhon—cause for failure…must rectify."

The area turned red and sirens blared throughout the area. The Aurum Overmind has spoken and as such, the fleet began to move out.

Eyes narrowed, she spoke with fear in her voice, "Im…impossible."

"What's wrong, Lady Palutena?" asked a worried Pit. As he continued to scan Palutena's expression, he got the message quicker than usual.

"No…"

The Aurum are back.


	2. Chapter 1: A Race Already Finished

Chapter 1: A Race Already Finished

"Pit! The Aurum have arrived earlier than expected!" Palutena shouted through telepathy. She watched her display as the Aurum closed in on Earth and gripped her staff tight as a new sort of fear began to rise.

"I'm on it!" Hurried steps echoed throughout the dark passageway. As a light shone ahead, Pit spread his wings. He jumped out of the door, "Let's do th—Wah!" Before he could finish his sentence, he caught sight of a sudden energy blast coming towards him. He moved to the right as quick as possible, the blast narrowly making contact. He looked toward the source of the blast to see an Aurum Tribyte. Pit sneered at the idea of a sudden attack, "It looks like the Aurum knew we were coming Lady Palutena!" He shot an arrow of light at the Tribyte in retaliation of its shot, destroying it in one blast.

"Pit, I'm going to take you directly to the control center of the Aurum hive right now. Defeat the Aurum Brain like last time and the rest of the army will most likely lose their order." Pit nodded but a thought occurred, "Hold on! If I'm going straight towards the Aurum Brain, who is going to take on the rest of the army?"

"Leave that to me~!" A familiar voice echoed throughout the area and suddenly, another army clashed with the Aurum army.

"Viridi!" Pit shouted.

"It's been awhile Pit." Viridi said with no restraint. It's almost as if these two had bonded.

"Viridi, thank you for joining us." Palutena said with a sincere smile.

"Wait, YOU called in Viridi, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked with shock. He was baffled the two goddesses were even speaking on good terms—or that one would even help the other.

"Well, I AM the Goddess of Nature, Pit…or have you forgotten? The Aurum are invading once again and it's MY job to protect Earth, nature, and all living things!" Viridi shouted towards Pit and then added, "Plus, I ran out of popcorn."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Pit asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd mention it~! Palutena asked me to help but I was more inclined in simply watching the epic battle between you two but when I checked to see if there was any popcorn, I found I ran out. So, this is what I'll do now. Kick butt! Children! Take down any Aurum troop you come across—and seeing as how there's an entire sky filled with them—ALL OF THEM!" Viridi said. As she gave the orders, her army began swarming the area. Pit watched on but before he could see more, his wings flashed blue and he was guided away from the entire fight.

"We're here, Pit. The Aurum Brain should be straight ahead."

Pit stepped forward but stopped as quickly as he started, "It's weird… This was kind of easy, Lady Palutena…"

Palutena's eyes lowered a bit, "I know. I don't have a good feeling about this but—" before she finished her sentence, two bottles of the Drink of the Gods appeared and attached themselves to Pit's rings around his arm.

"Lady… Palutena?" Pit looked slightly up with worried eyes.

"Pit… … There's something I couldn't tell you…" Palutena said and added on before Pit had a chance to ask, "… The Aurum made it here the second you stepped out of the doorway. They were able to keep the door open by force and somehow dragged it away to one of their ships… Something must have told them to wait for us and now they've invaded Skyworld… Pit, it's your job to take down the Aurum Brain. If you do, you'll save us before the saving is even needed… For now, I must go—it's all up—t—y—…" Palutena's voice cut off without any warning and Pit sneered worriedly. He waited a few minutes to here more but after 5 minutes had passed, he silently let out "Lady Palutena…?" He looked straight ahead as a giant doorway stood before him.

"I'll stop them… Don't you worry, Lady Palutena!" Pit ran forward toward the doorway, his body being enveloped by the darkness. The darkness continued as Pit ran forward until finally—bang! Pit slid to the floor with spirals as his eyes.

"W-who put that wall there?" Pit shook it off and looked ahead only to see the room he was just in. He was in a new room—but it was dark. The room didn't feel as large as it did when he fought the Aurum Brain last time.

… _Oh no…_

_-They were waiting for us…-_

_If that's true then…_

The lights turned on abruptly and in front of Pit were three new enemies that looked like mini Aurum Brains.

"Wha—?!" The three Mini-Aurum Brains flashed before unleashing a beam of energy towards the angel. Pit's eyes widened as the beams hit him point-blank. An explosion occurred as smoke covered the area.

The Mini-Aurum Brains waited until the smoke cleared. Once it did, nothing was there in front of them. After a few beeps, the middle one levitated forward.

"… Transportation complete." The room began flashing red—an alarm blared.

"ERROR—ERROR."

The ship began to shake violently as the Aurum floated without a care.

"One known as Palutena interfering. Continue with attack…" MAB #1 said.

MAB #2 moved toward where Pit was formerly standing and stated, "Transportation error."

MAB #3 simply questioned the second MAB, "Error?"

MAB #2 responded with, "Transportation error. The one known as Pit will not appear in set location known as the Aurum Jail. However, he will appear in the Aurum Hole."

MAB #3 responded as quickly as it got its answer with, "Send word to Aurum Overmind to retrieve Pit."

MAB #2 then said, "Already done."

A silence went on for a few minutes before MAB #1 spoke up.

"… You had one job, unit 2."


	3. Chapter 2: Splitting Destinies

Chapter 2: Splitting Destinies

β

Pit's eyes widened as the beams raced toward him. He backed up into the wall and sneered once he realized he was completely cornered.

"No no no!" He shouted, panicking. His grip on Palutena's bow tightened. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what came next. However, after a moment or two, Pit wasn't feel any sort of pain

"Open your eyes, moron!" A familiar voiced yelled towards him.

Pit followed the voice's instruction to see that the Mini-Aurum Brains that were once there had vanished. Not only that, but the beams they shot were gone too. It's as if nothing was ever actually happening.

"Wha—huh?" Pit walked a few steps forward as he looked around the empty dome room. He looked up and said, "They're gone… But how?"

Viridi's laughed echoed throughout the room, "Ha ha ha! Thanks to ME, I made them all disappear! Now that I've ran out of popcorn, I've got to make this show super entertaining."

As usual, Pit didn't understand a word coming out from the goddess' mouth, uttering a "huh?"

"Dummy. These sorts of sudden death moments are exactly the kind of action that we were missing from our previous game. Anyway, listen; you're safe now. For some reason, the Aurum are targeting you and only you, Pit.

He couldn't grasp the idea why, "M-me?!"

Even Viridi couldn't figure out why. To Viridi, Pit was nothing more than a moron and a teacher's pet to Palutena.

"Take that back! That's totally not true!" Pit said with his arms crossed.

"Anyway, for some reason, I can't contact Palutena… Follow my instructions and we'll take down this Aurum brain once and for all." As soon as Viridi finished her sentence, and abrupt shaking occurred in the entire Aurum Brain.

"That…can't be good." Pit said, splitting his bow into two as he backed up against the wall. Another violent rumble passed throughout the ship.

"…! We're leaving!" Viridi shouted.

"Wha-?!"

"COME ON!"

Pit's wings glowed green—some sort of trademark for Viridi's side of controlling Pit's flight?

Pit levitated a few inches from the ground then suddenly he flew straight out of the room from where he entered at almost invisible speeds. Before Pit could even notice it, there was a flood of fire coming straight for him before his route changed and he shot to the right. It seems that the ship was actually some sort of maze. After awhile, Pit saw the same room that he was in before.

"Viridi?"

"Quiet! Not the same room!"

As Pit looked on, she was right. In fact, there were multiple rooms of the same design and they were passing by so fast. Even then, Pit didn't have to question it. They **were **expecting him. After a few twists and turns, something behind Pit screeched and upon looking behind him, he saw parts of the ship falling.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Pit asked.

"I upgraded my Reset Bombs! That's what's going on here. It's MUCH more destructive now. Isn't it great?" Pit finally flew out of the wrecked Aurum airship. A huge sphere had taken over it. It was pink and much larger than he saw it the first time.

It was a Reset Bomb Forest hovering in the air.

"What the…"

A beam of light warped Pit out of the scene as two beams of light passed through Pit as he disappeared. The other two beams came from Aurum Blits. They all moved toward the destroyed Aurum airship once they recognized that Pit had disappeared.

"This is bad… With the able to Aurum freely move around, Earth is done for." Pit paced back and forth as Viridi looked out the clear window of her domain.

"True… However, this can't really be a bad thing…" Virdi sighed as she turned towards Pit. Pit asked what Viridi meant.

"I mean…maybe this was meant to be. I mean, the Aurum DO come from chaos and corruption. Maybe the humans did something that would count as that…" Viridi had a serious face, it was almost as if she truly believed what she was saying.

"Are you just doing that drama thing again?" Pit asked without holding back. Viridi laughed and turned back to the window, "Yeah, anyway… We need to figure out what to do here."

"Where's Lady Palutena?"

"I don't have a clue. It's weird. It's like she's disappeared."

"T-that can't be. Can a goddess disappear? She has to be in hiding!"

Viridi raised an eyebrow, "Hiding from what? I'm not lying, you know. She's gone. I can't sense her energy signature."

"Th-this can't be…" Viridi looked at Pit worriedly. She looked toward the Earth to see more parts of it being harvested.

"… Okay. We'll do what we can to stop the Aurum. After that, we'll look for Palutena."

"No! I want to look for Lady Palutena first!" Pit shouted at Viridi. His hands balled into fists as he sneered. The anger on his face was clear but it dropped a few seconds later, "…but…you're right. Let's get rid of the threat first…who knows? We may even find Lady Palutena too."

Viridi smirked. So Pit was growing and he knew what his priorities are now. Even when Palutena wasn't here, he knew that she would want him to take out the threat first. Viridi looked out the window once again.

She had no idea why but it felt like part of her wasn't even here anymore. Something strange was definitely going on and it wasn't just the Aurum's fault. Someone else was pulling the strings—a different set of strings anyway.

Two days later, Pit had awakened in the room supplied to him by Viridi.

Even with the Aurum invasion going on, the sun didn't hold back as it's light shined through the windows of the room.

Admittedly, the bed was very comfortable. However, Pit needed to focus on the now.

"No more funny business. It's time to save the world again." Pit walked toward the door. The one he's known most of his life. The doorway opened as he neared it. Viridi had given him a small summary of his mission. First, he needed to create a base of operations near The First Town. Not only is it the first place he visited, Pandora is there. She never told Pit why she was there but that didn't matter. If she's there to help, that's all he needs to know.

Pit's wings spread as the wind blew at him. He spread his arms wide and closed his eyes.

Slowly, his body leaned outward and finally, his body fell…

"Bring it on, Aurum freaks…"


End file.
